Dynastie (Clan of the Dead Stag)
Position in the Clan Dynastie is not only Empire’s first and only love, but also the first dragon to join him in the Wandering Contagion. She is one of the founding members of the Clan of the Dead Stag. Even if she doesn't take any high decisions about the clan organisation, which are Empire’s duty, he always welcomes her wise advices. She is very respected by all the dragons of the clan and it is not rare that the shyer of them prefer to speak to her instead of their cold Leader. Most of the dragons of the Clan of the Dead Stag are aware that she is the only dragon able to pacify their Leader when he is furiously angry. Personality WiP Appearance WiP Abilities Physical WiP Intelectual WiP Magical WiP Relations Family * NAME (...) WiP Friends WiP Members of the Clan WiP Background WiP = Trivia = * The Tale of Dynastie The blue fae oponed her eyes and raised her head as tremors shook the ground around her. She had been trapped in brambles for a few days and was exhausted. The night in The Wandering Contagion was dark and so cold that she could see her misty breath vanish between the thorns. The tremors grew stronger and stronger so much that the branches where the little dragon was trapped were swinging from up to down. Then, a huge shape hid the starlight as it over hanged the bush of thorns. She understood that was the greatest dragon she had never saw in her lifetime. The dragon walked slowly, shaking the earth and plants at each step. She tried to get her out of the brambles one more time, making her injuries worse, but she failed and gave up. "Guardian! Down! " She Yelled with her last strength. Her voice was acute, sharp as peak in the silence of the night. She saw that the shape stood still, then the silhouette of the guardian's head moved as he looked through the brambles. The huge dragon smelled noisily during a few seconds. The fae felt the warm breath ran on her body and shivered. Then the guardian spoke and the tiny dragon believed she was about to pass away such his voice was loud and powerful, striking like a crumbling. "Is there someone here? I heard something...." "I am here, great guardian. I am in the brambles in front of you." replied the fae. "I can't see you, small dragon. " The guardian smelled one more time and asked: "Are you hurt? I smell the scent of blood..." The fae shaked her crest and replied in a monotone voice: "I am. These thorns are ripping my flesh." The pebbles jumped and fell as the guardian sat down beside the spiky sea. "How did you manage to tangle yourself in this thorns knot ? -Who cares ? I am in, that is all. I am tired to wait for Death. Please, eat me." Replied the fae. Surprised, the guardian raised the head. "That's the first time someone's asking me to eat them.... You are losing your mind Fae." Then he laughed loudly. The little dragon felt anger shaked her crest but she replied with the same monotone voice. "My mind is sane. Thank you for your concern. I am serious... I would like you to eat me." The guardian dropped the head of stupefaction. "No?! You are serious.... that's even more crazy. Well... are you sure you want to die?" - If you don't kill me, the Cold will. Dead or dead, I would rather be eaten by you now than rot impaled on these thorns. Eat me guardian." The two dragons stayed in silence, looking at the other without really seeing each other. Then the huge guardian came closer to the brambles and laid down. "The Cold won't take you this night, little dragon." When she thought he was about to stretch in the bush to strike his jaws on her, she felt that he started to breath in front of her. After some respirations, without any sign of aggressiveness, she understood he decided to warm her up. Again and again, she felt the breeze of heat ran over her body, on her wings, between her paws. She didn't know if she was full of joy or just a bit more irritated by the guardian's behavior. Cosily installed, he fell asleep in front of her, the head orientated toward her body, keeping her warm with his breath. She looked at his dark silhouette, then closed her eyes to sleep as well. When the cruel bright light of the sun hit her face, she woke up. She blinked and would have jumped of surprise when she noticed the great Guardian was awake and looking at her without moving. Once she calmed down she studied him with attention. He was soil colored with vipera marks all along his body and his wings was stripped shadow. She noticed that he wasn't as huge as she thought during the last night. There, under the cold sun of the Scarred Wasteland she saw he was only seven or eight meters. It was obvious that he hadn't achieved his full size and she got confirmation when she noticed that his beard hadn't grown yet. He was still laying down, one of his front paw resting on the skull of a stag. He smiled and lifted him up to sat in front of her. "Now I see you... You are very small indeed! How come a so weak creature could manage to survive here?" His voice betrayed his curiosity. She sighed and replied. "And you are not as huge I thought you were. I thought you were a mountain, guardian." He frown, offended as she said: "But you are still a rock... so, what are you going to do now?" "Well, now there is some light... I am going to pull you out of those brambles!" "At least you could try. But your will is pointless." "You think I am not able to help you?" She forced a smile "I think you could be, but who cares ? If you manage to pull me out, I would die alone on these lands. My wings are ripped off... " The guardian ignored her words and started to clear out the brambles. It was not an easy task as each times he moved a branch, the thorns dug deeper in the Fae's flesh. She was too exhausted to scream but the pain was strong and horrible. As he worked, he spoke to her. She learn that like her, he was all alone in these lands and that he had named himself "Empire". Then he talked about his childhood of Mirror Packs Escaping and how hard it sometimes was to find food. One of her wings were now free, and she pressed it against her chest nervously as she answered him. "You ask that night how a small dragon like me could manage to survive here. Here is your answer: I am so small that I can hide myself everywhere. If I don't want to be seen, no one in these lands notices me. Also I don't eat much, only some insects. And they are legion in this rotting area....." He stopped to cut the brambles to look at her. "I didn't think about that.... but, we don't choose our specie of birth. I am a huge dragon, so I just have to make do." He smiled and go back to his work. She kept silent during a few minutes, then looking at the pale skull of the stag she said. "At least you are a good hunter. Is that a trophy... or maybe it is your Charged Thing you Guardians have... " Discomforted, he turned away. "I didn't kill that stag... But I like to have it with me." "So why do you keep that skull?" Asked the fae " You are strange, Empire the guardian." He bared his fangs and replied "That is none of your business! The Antler King's skull helps me to not forget the lessons he taught me!" She screamed and shook her crest " Please, don't shout near to me. Your voice is hurting me." He calmed down instantaneously and asked for her pardon and she continued: " No worries. But please, be careful. You are right, that was none of my business, as much I never asked you to help me.... " He closed his jaws and gritted his fangs, then he whispered "I can't let you die.... don't ask why. I just can't. So... if I speak about the skull... we will be quits. Right?" She waved her crest in approval. Empire was now close to pull her out of the brambles "I spoke with this stag one night... and he gave me the secret of survival...." said he " I want to be sure to never forget his words. Every day I wake up with his skull under my eyes. And every morning I remind myself about that night and his song..." The fae blinked and asked dubiously " Is that a habit of you to speak with... animals?" Empire jumped on his leg and corrected her hastily "Nonono I don't speak with animals! The Antler King was dead the night I spoke to him!" She kept a placid face and looked at him before saying seriously "You know that is not more reassuring? Don't you?" "Hooo.... my bad. I didn't wanted to sound... strange." Said he as he sat back on the ground. "Actually, you are...." replied the blue fae. He sighed "I swear, he talked to me...." Then he cut the last brambles and took her carefully in his paws. " And free you are...." He put her on a rock and examined her injuries. "Hum.... that looks bad. what's your name?" "I have no name," She replied as looking at her tore wings. "Names are given by others to make you react to their speech. I live alone, so, I don't need a name..." Empire seemed surprise "hum, okay... No-name Lady. What do you think about your wings?" She looked at him and said calmly "I think they are a mess and so I will die soon." The guardian smiled and retook her in his paws " I won't let it happened. I will protect you until they are healed." Then he put the fae on his head, took the skull of the stag and started to walk away. She was astonished and unable to find any words to describe her feelings. She felt saved and doomed at the same time, but Empire seemed to be someone trusty. "You know that they will never be completely healed and that I will probably never be able to fly again by myself? Don't you?" "I do." Replied Empire Category:Female Category:Fae Category:Plague Dragon Category:Advisor Category:Consort Category:Clan Founder